


The Truth Will Come Out

by wereleopard58



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, anti Ziva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 01:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: This is a fix-it fic for DiNozzo’s leaving episodes.





	The Truth Will Come Out

Title: The Truth Will Come Out

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences

Show: NCIS

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo, Slash,

Warning: Anti-Ziva, canon character death

Summary: This is a fix-it fic for DiNozzo's leaving episodes.

A/N thank you to Nacole for going through this for me.

XXXXX

Tony hadn't stopped, he arrived back from Russia and all hell seemed to have broken loose. Fornell had been shot. Tom Morrow, the man who had let him join Gibbs' team after FLETC and was another one that saw beneath his clown mask had been killed.

"Are you okay Tony?" McGee asked it was odd to see his friend so quiet.

"Just thinking about the case so Former M 16 Officer, Jacob Scott was arrested for selling classified NCIS data to the Russians in 2002?"

"That's right NCIS, and then MI6 decided to have Jacob's buyer arrested, who just happened to be his wife. Someone tipped off the Russians and took her out."

"So he blames us for her death?"

Tim McGee sighed. "It seems like it."

"So everyone who worked on his wife's op is a potential target... that's going to be fun, finding and rounding them up."

"The FBI's already on it."

"Well that saves us some time," DiNozzo looked up as the elevator doors opened and in stormed one angry looking CIA agent. "Kort you're looking decidedly unhappy. Wait, you always look like that."

"I 'm not in the mood for your crap DiNozzo. My friend Dresser is dead and my contacts tell me it's to do with NCIS?"

"He was your friend?" McGee asked and winced as a glare was sent his way.

"I was best man at his wedding he called me and said someone was following him before he got cut off."

''I'm sorry for your loss Kort," Tony knew at times he could be an ass, but now was not that time.

"Thank you," Kort looked a little confused this wasn't how their interactions usually played out.

"We believe it's a guy called Jacob Scott."

"Wait a minute DiNozzo I worked on his case back in 02. It's how I met Kevin actually. He couldn't have done this he's in prison."

"He escaped three weeks ago," McGee added.

"And no one contacted me, I've been on assignment, but I wasn't out of reach."

"Well, you know now." DiNozzo grinned at him.

Kort shook his head "what's he after?"

"Revenge, for the death of his wife." McGee jumped in.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"He's with Bishop, they have a lead."

The elevator doors opened and in stalked Gibbs, followed closely by Bishop and Abby.

"Kort what are you doing here?"

"Good to see you, Gibbs. I knew Dresser. I want to find and kill the person who took his life." If anyone understood it would be the NCIS agent in front of him.

"Allen Kane, he had a lot of money added to his bank account. We found out that he placed a call just before the op to grab Jason's wife went south. He gave us some information Jacob Scott did a search…" Gibbs' voice faded away as he looked at his SFA.

"He searched for what?" DiNozzo asked.

"For who, he did a search for Ziva."

"Okay, why?"

"Tony..."

"What is it, Gibbs?" He was confused at why the older man was acting like this.

"DiNozzo with me, now."

Tony followed him, as soon as they were in the elevator, the doors closed and it started to move. Gibbs hit the alarm and stopped it.

"Gibbs, what is going on?"

"I know how you felt about her. You were in love with Ziva."

"I was what?" He shouted. "You have got that so wrong it isn't even funny." He was in love with someone, it just happened to be the man in front of him.

"You aren't?" Gibbs had pushed down every single emotion he had for this smart, gorgeous man. It hurt when he'd believed Tony and Ziva had gotten together. She'd made a point of making sure he understood that the two of them were together.

"Why did you think we were? Why didn't you just ask? You know I can't lie to you."

"Ziva told me. She said that you were together and happy. You'd been through a lot and deserved a little happiness."

"Why would she tell you that?"

"I don't know." Gibbs looked away had she figured out how he felt about Tony? Did Ziva make up these lies to make sure the two of them stayed apart? It would only work if Tony had feelings for him too, was that the case?

"There's something you're not telling me."

"Look, now is not the time to discuss this. Come to my house tonight, and we'll talk then. We'd better get back out there."

XXXXX

"I really thought Tony and Ziva had a thing," McGee muttered.

"Really are you sure you're an investigator?"

"What are you saying?" He huffed.

Kort laughed "Nothing." He wasn't going to say anything, but the only two people who wanted to be in a relationship together had just vanished into the elevator. David may have wanted DiNozzo, but he didn't share her feelings.

"I'm a little lost, I didn't know Ziva." Ellie looked around.

"You're not missing much," Tony answered as he and Gibbs joined them again.

"Let's get back to work, so he's looking for Ziva."

McGee put down his phone "Her cell's been disconnected, and she hasn't answered any of my emails for a while. I never thought anything of it until now."

"Okay people contact anyone you know who might be able to reach her," Gibbs ordered.

"Ziva doesn't have anything to do with this whole espionage thing, does she?" Abby asked.

"We are definitely missing something," Tony added. "Kort, could you get us those files?"

"I'll try I'm not sure why it will say anything about Ziva. I'll let you know as soon as I know something."

"We'll do the same," Tony promised.

Kort nodded as he turned and left.

"It's been a long day. It's time for everyone to go home. If nothing happens tonight, I'll see you all tomorrow at the normal time." Gibbs ordered and glanced over at Tony who nodded ever so slightly.

XXXXX

Gibbs handed Tony a beer and sat down next to him.

"So, Ziva told you that she and I were together?"

"Yes, she did." It wouldn't take Tony long for him to figure it out; he was after all a brilliant investigator.

"So, she wanted to warn you to stay away. Did you have feelings for her?" He felt sick as he forced those words out.

"No, I didn't or don't have feelings for her." As Gibbs knew what would come next.

"So if it wasn't…"Tony froze for a moment and turned so he could look at the older man. This couldn't be what he thought, what he dreamed of, could it? "Do you or did you have feelings for me?"

Gibbs looked up and stared into those gorgeous hazel eyes. Everything in him said to lie, but he couldn't, not about this and especially not to Tony. "Yes, I do."

"You still do?" He waited for a nod. "How long?"

"I don't remember any more. It seems like as a part of me."

"Were you ever going to tell me, Gibbs?"

"No, I thought you were in love with Ziva. I wasn't going to ruin that and send unwanted advances."

"They wouldn't have been, unwanted, I mean."

Gibbs smiled. "I figured that out earlier."

"So what do we do now?"

"You know how I still feel about you? What about you?"

Tony laughed. "I don't think they will ever stop. I'm not asking for an affair or a few nights. It would never be enough."

"You know the kind of man I am, do you think I could give you up so easily?"

"So we're going to do this then?" Tony leaned towards Gibbs.

"Yes, we really are." He reached out and wrapped one hand around the back of Tony's neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss. It was a promise of wonderful things to come "Let's take it slowly and deal with this whole Ziva thing."

"I agree, how can she be involved in this? Don't get me wrong, I have no doubt she could be involved in espionage, it just seems weird it's coming back now."

"Hopefully Kort or someone else can give us something to work with." Gibbs sat back and pulled Tony with him. It was so much better than he dreamed. "Let's sit here for a moment, I'll call for some food soon and no pizza, I had that yesterday."

"How about Chinese then? You do have a great take away near here."

Gibbs kissed the top of Tony's head, "Chinese it is, in a minute anyway. I'm glad this came up, if it hadn't I'd still be wishing you felt as you do."

"Me too, this may be one of the few unselfish things Ziva has done in her life, even though it was unintentional."

"Why didn't I ever see how much you disliked her?" Gibbs frowned he usually was good at reading his Senior Field Agent.

"Maybe because you thought I had feelings for her you didn't want to look too closely in case you found out it was true?"

"You could be right. If I did look maybe earlier, I might have found out you had feelings for me a lot sooner."

"Gibbs–."

"Jethro."

"Jethro, the main thing is we know now and can move forward."

"Yes we can, and now it's time for food, we don't know when we're going to get called back in."

XXXXX

Gibbs walked into the office "Fornell has been upgraded to stable."

"That is good news," Relief showed on Tim's face for a moment before he got serious again, "We just had an update about Jacob, he made a phone call asking someone to borrow their jet."

Tony grinned. "It must be great to have those kinds of friends."

Gibbs just shook his head, but there was a smile on his face "Where does he want to go?"

"Tel Aviv," Tim whispered.

"That must mean he has a lead on Ziva." Tony could see the look Tim sent his way.

"We need to get to her first, so we can find out what the hell the link to her is," Gibbs growled. Just then his cell rang. "Yes, what is it, Emily? Really, okay thank you." He put his cell down there was a confused look on his face. "What the hell is 'giffgaff'?"

"It's a cell phone network the UK. Why did Emily need to tell you that?" Tony asked.

McGee looked up from his monitor. "There was a huge robbery at one of their warehouses. Those numbers have now been found all over the black market."

"Agent Gibbs, I understand you've been looking for me." Jacob Scott slowly walked over to them hands out to show he was disarmed.

"You look pretty relaxed for a wanted fugitive."

"I didn't do any of these things I've been accused of Agent DiNozzo. I'm being framed."

Gibbs glanced at his second in command "What do you want with Ziva David?"

Jacob paused not knowing how they would take this. They had been teammates after all, but he had no choice. "I believe she's the one behind all of this, now. I'm being set up for those murders. Just like I was set up for that espionage charge years ago. They framed me, killed my wife. I went to an old safe house to get some cash. I found a note from Nika, my wife instead."

"What did it say?" Gibbs asked.

"She'd heard from an embassy contact that the director of Mossad had private files that proved I'd been framed."

"I've never seen that in any of the files I found." Tim looked back down at the file on this desk.

"He never shared it, I think it's because it was something he could use." Jacob just wanted this all to be over.

"He? You mean Director David?" Gibbs confirmed.

"Yes, that's right; with him dead I assume she has them now. I was hoping to get them from her."

"So why come to us?"

"Agent Gibbs, you have the reputation of not stopping until you get to the truth. I need that kind of person now."

"Bishop, take him to an interview room, guards on the door."

"Yes, Gibbs. If you'd follow me."

"Of course, I'm innocent Agent Gibbs."

They waited until he'd been taken away.

"You think he's telling the truth." Tony smiled, he felt the same way.

"What!" McGee looked at them in shock ''He has to be lying; he thinks Ziva is behind this."

"Just like Tony said, I think he's telling the truth."

McGee stared at then, why would they believe that criminal? "If Director David had information that Jacob was, framed why not share it?"

Tony laughed Tim could be so naive at times. "You never know when that information could come in handy, blackmail, extortion, horse trading, that kind of thing."

Gibbs sighed. "That does sound more like him."

There was a beep from McGee's computer. His fingers flew across the keyboard.

"What is it, McGee?"

"Gibbs, our Israeli liaison said there was scuttlebutt that Eli had a farm house in the country where she might be staying" McGee's eyes never left the screen.

Just then Abby came running over. "I can tell you one person that Jacob Scott did not kill."

"Who Abby?" Gibbs asked, at least this was a step in the right direction proving Scott was innocent.

"Dresser, whoever bled over him had a different blood type!"

"Try Ziva's against it," Tony added.

"How could you even think that just because she left you–?"

"Abby stop right there and do what Tony asked. He and Ziva were never romantically involved, and he had no interest. Don't you ever talk to him or anybody like that again do you understand?"

"Yes, Gibbs." She looked over at McGee who ignored her.

XXXXX

McGee's computer binged. ''We have confirmation on the blood found at Dresser's"

"Who was it?"

"Ziva David." His voice was quiet, he couldn't believe it. This had to be wrong.

"Have we heard back from Kort?" Tony asked.

"No, we haven't, McGee see if you can find out where his phone is?" Gibbs ordered.

Vance walked down the stairs and over to them. "Kane confirmed he received money from Eli David. He was the one selling secrets and forging the information that it was Scott. He'd planned the fall guy and killed those who became to close, and it looks like Ziva took over from him. I hate to think what lies, the cover-ups she caused here."

"She was rarely working alone it's doubtful she caused too many problems," Gibbs explained.

"Nothing like that ever happened with me. I would have someone check her emails though" Tony would've turned her in if she'd ever tried anything.

"I'll do it, and Ziva never tried to get me to cover up anything," McGee added.

Vance looked over at Gibbs who shook his head. "Thank you for offering Agent McGee, but I think its best if someone who hadn't worked with Ziva or considered her a friend."

"McGee, have you found me Trent Kort yet?" Gibbs demanded.

"I'm on it boss."

XXXXX

"Can we trust DiNozzo's word?" Vance asked when they were in his office." He and Ziva–."

"Weren't romantically involved, he doesn't like her and never trusted her."

"You believe him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Gibbs, why do I feel like I'm missing something? You are so sure he doesn't have feelings for her. I've seen the looks you send..." Vance froze. "You and DiNozzo, l did not see that coming. Can you keep it out of the office?"

"We will, and nothing has happened we've just talked about it."

"Can you please wait until this shit storm is over?"

"We will and thank you."

"You both deserve to be happy and if anyone can deal with you it's DiNozzo. Treat him better than you do at work."

"I've been thinking back on all those times, why the hell didn't he report me, hit me back or quit?"

"I guess he saw who you truly were. You just need to show him that he was right."

"I will, I'm lucky to have Tony, and I'm going to make sure he knows that. What about–"

"Don't go there at the moment let's see how it is between you two. If it does work out, we'll go from there."

"I'll keep you in the loop."

"I would like to, at some point talk to DiNozzo, alone."

"I'll let him know, it will probably be after this case."

"I understand Gibbs; I'll make sure Cynthia fits him in as soon as he talks to her."

XXXXX

McGee locked up as Gibbs joined them "Kort's missing, his phone is at the zoo, but he isn't."

"It looks like he vanished after we discussed Ziva and he went looking supposedly for those files" Tony explained.

Gibbs sighed, "He's gone to Israel."

XXXXX

"It looks like we got involved too soon," McGee explained as he continued to type.

"Why?" Gibbs glanced over at him.

"There's evidence that suggests Kort was going to be set-up. It's in the early stages, but no one expected Jacob Scott to come and tell us everything."

"Considering what people think of Kort and what his job consisted off. It's not hard to believe he would lower himself to this?" Tony felt bad for him people would assume he was guilty and some agents would believe without a doubt

"Oh my God," McGee whispered as he put a news report on the large flat screen.

"Isn't that the farmhouse Ziva's supposed to be living in?" McGee whispered.

They all just stared as the building burned.

"Do you think it's Kort and not these terrorists who've claimed responsibility?"

"I honestly don't know Tony. I have no doubt he could and would do it."

"But your gut is telling you it might not be?" Tony felt the same, there was something off. Kort could've easily made her disappear of this as media circus?

"I've tracked down Adam Eshel, he's in Belgium. He was pretty sure that she was staying at her father's old house." McGee repeated he still wasn't sure how he felt about her. What was the truth? "Wait, look there's a possible survivor."

"Tony, you and Bishop need to go. Find out if it's her and what the hell is going on? Do your best to locate Kort, if he's there."

"Yes, Gibbs." Bishop smiled as she started to pack up.

"With me DiNozzo." Gibb's included the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed and the alarm pressed the two men were holding each other tightly and softly kissing.

"I'll be fine," Tony mumbled against a pair of lips he didn't want to stop kissing.

Gibbs finally pulled back. "I can't lose you, not now."

"You won't, I'll be back, and once this is behind us, we can go on a date."

"A date, I like the sound of that, you'd better go before they think something's going on."

Tony grinned, "something was going on."

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh.

XXXXX

Tony's cell started to ring; he shook his head as soon as he saw the number. "What do you want dad? How did you know about Ziva? What, no I wasn't in love with her. Wait, when did you speak to her? So not long after I told her to stay out of my life, my friends and NCIS. Yes, I really said those things. Just leave me alone, no I don't want to know why you rung me." He sighed "I don't care about any possible business deals."

"Is everything okay?" Ellie asked.

"I'm just a little confused at why he went to see Ziva. I'm hoping it won't come back and bite me or us in the ass."

XXXXX

Turn looked up as Gibbs answered his phone. "Are you sure? Thanks, I'll let the others know." Gibbs turned to look at McGee and Abby "'They've 'confirmed' that Ziva is dead."

Abby's hand flew to her mouth as she fought back the tears.

"You're not sure she's dead, are you?" McGee asked.

"With the attempt to set up Kort, this seems extremely convenient."

"Convenient. She is dead, how could you talk about her that way. She was family."

"I'm sorry Abby, I don't know if she was using us all this time. At the moment all I have are doubts. I'm not going to argue with you. I think it's best if you go back to your lab, we might get information that could upset you."

"But Gibbs."

"Now Abby."

She knew not to argue with that tone, with one last glare Abby stomped over to the elevator jabbed the button hard and tapped her foot as she waited.

When she finally left McGee looked up. "Gibbs, there's more news."

"What is it?"

"There's evidence that shows Kort paid 30,000 for the attack on the farmhouse."

"Well aren't we lucky that all the evidence is coming together so easily?"

"It's starting to look a little suspicious to me too."

XXXXX

Tony looked down at his cell as it beeped. "What the hell?"

"What is it, Tony?"

"Uh nothing, at the moment. Let's get confirmation and see if we can find anything that's been missed."

"Okay."

"I'll tell you later Ellie, now really isn't the time."

"Sure." She smiled at him, no matter what happened was grateful to be in this team and learn from such amazing people. Tony had taught her so much about being an NCIS agent and about how to investigate.

XXXXX

"Gibbs was heading back. There's a little DNA that proves it Ziva, but not much other evidence. I received a text from Kort, he never left the US and has been hiding out. If we'd got involved a little later, this set up would almost be perfect. I'd always have doubts about anything that involved Ziva. There is only one thing she ever cared about, and that was herself. Yeah, you're right it's too convenient. I'm glad McGee is starting to look at things from a more objective point of view. I think he might've liked a more personal relationship with her. No, he's too much like a puppy; look at how he is with Abby. What? Okay, thanks for the warning she's always hated change, and I think it's hard for her to think about someone she cares about doing such horrible things. I'll do my best to avoid her when I get back until things are sorted out. If I hear anything else from him and I'll let you know. Goodbye Gibbs see you soon." He wasn't going to use his first name that would be far too suspicious.

"Is Ziva really that manipulative?" When McGee and Abby talk about her, she seemed like she changed everything to become an NCIS agent. "They also said that you–."

"Oh please, not the 'I loved her' crap again. I didn't, hell, I didn't even like her. Yes, she was that manipulative and self-serving. At one point Ziva wished I was dead and so her deadly murdering psycho boyfriend could carry on his serial killer ways. I was sent to Israel to be interrogated by Mossad. Lucky enough I turned that around and got her father to admit things. I was already injured because of Rivkin and to try and prove a point she made my injury a lot worse. That wasn't all Ziva was so sure over her control of Gibbs. She pretty much ordered him to remove me from his team. She told him to choose, and he did. It was me. Then you have the time she lied about recognising a man who killed a marine, it was her father. If she'd owned up the meal between Eli and Vance might've been cancelled. Mrs Vance might still be alive. These are only a few incidents."

"Wow, I didn't know any of this. Tim and Abby seem to only mention the positive things about a person."

"Except for me, I've heard how they talk about me."

Ellie blushed." Uh yeah, but I ignore that. You're a great agent, and I've learnt so much from you."

"I'm glad you have. You have improved a lot, and I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." She took a deep breath. "Let's get back, we have a case to solve, and I still may get a chance to meet Ziva, which now I'm not looking forward to."

"Let's go and remember to be extra cautious if you do meet her."

"I will, I promise."

XXXXX

Gibbs looked up as Tony walked in. "Tony, this is Mossad Director Elbaz."

"Please call me Orli; this is no time to be formal."

"It isn't?"

Orli frowned at Tony's reaction this wasn't supposed to be like this. He should be heartbroken at least that's what she was told.

"I'm here for an important reason, a more personal one."

"Which is?" Gibbs hated these verbal games.

"Bring in Tali."

"Wasn't that her sister?" Ziva had mentioned her quickly after she mistakenly brought up Kelly.

"Her namesake, yes. You might have heard that there was one survivor." The door opened and in walked a little girl. "Tony this is your and Ziva's daughter."

"I have never slept with…son of b..." He looked at the little girl staring at him. "We'll be right with you sweetheart." He pulled Gibbs, Vance and Orli to one side. "When I went to see Ziva I told her to stay away and not to drag us back in when she's in trouble. We helped her once. We owe her nothing. I woke up in the morning a little fuzzier. I bet the," he lowered his voice just in case, "bitch drugged me."

Orli laughed. "Of course you did. There's no need to pretend. Ziva told me how much you loved her."

"Well, it's good to know she kept lying. I have never loved her, I don't even like her. I'd I'll take a lie detector test right here and now. I have emails that I sent to her saying the exact thing. Ziva thought everyone wanted her. Before we go any further let's do a DNA test." Then he remembered something. "If I am related let's find out there in that family tree where I sit."

"What's going on Tony?" Gibbs asked, and there was no doubt that this was all the truth.

"Abby told my dad what," he looked over at Tali, "happened to Ziva. He then called me. I was told that dear old dad went to see her not long after I left."

"Your father would be more than happy to sleep with her," Gibbs added.

"Or to give her sperm, I remember after he called me to help him 'secure' a business deal. He mentioned that he'd come into some money. I just thought it was his usual tricks."

"Let's get the DNA test and go from there. Director, sorry Orli can you keep Tali for now."

"But..."

"We don't want her to get too attached to my agent if he isn't her father." Vance had been updated with everything and more things that appeared; the more he agreed that this was all a ruse.

"You believe him?" She spat. "He's embarrassed, so he is lying."

"Yes, I believe my agent. DiNozzo hasn't done anything to be embarrassed about. Someone has lied, but it isn't him. We'll move forward once confirmation comes back."

Orli couldn't believe this. Had Ziva lied to her, was this revenge because she still harboured a grudge. She did have an affair with Eli while he was married, but she'd thought it was all over. It was then Orli noticed that they were staring at her. "Yes, of course. I will look after Tali." Now was the time to be cautious.

Vance, Gibbs and Tony all leave the conference room. They headed straight to the Director's office and shut the door.

"What do we think is going on?" Vance asked.

"Well, she seemed to be under the delusion that I was in love with her. Let's pretend that's true and see where that takes us." Tony shook his head at the thought.

"Very well gentlemen, take a seat and please continue Tony." The Director grinned at the surprised smile sent his way.

"Let's just say Ziva isn't going to win mother of the year. So, she's still involved with whatever shady things her father was, or on those files, there was blackmail material. People could be getting too close, and she needs a way out. Kort isn't a bad choice to pick for the fall guy. We've never had the best working relationship with him. We all know there aren't a lot of things he wouldn't or hasn't done." Tony stopped for a moment. "To make us fully commit and rush in without thinking Ziva needs to push us over that edge. This is where Tali comes in. I'm grief stricken that the woman I loved is dead. Orli brings Tali, and I am outraged my 'daughter' no longer has her mother. We're a family here, and it would hit you both too. Uh..."

"It's okay Tony, carry on." Gibbs smiled he knew where this was going, but hearing the whole theory would help.

"We both understand, carry on." Vance nodded.

"Gibbs lost his wife and daughter. Ziva assumed you felt as if she were like another daughter. Director you lost your wife and the David connection would make it stronger. You add how distraught I am, and that we're like a family. We go out on a revenge kick and 'take out' the person involved. Ziva's 'dead' so she's clear and free. She's also gotten rid of a daughter she might not actually care about."

"Calling her Tali, makes sure people know she already lost so much and paid the ultimate price, her life," Gibbs added.

"In a way, it does sound crazy, but knowing Ziva and her father, this is definitely in their skillset. There are a few things that contradict her story, and that's because we got involved too early." Vance paused. "Did you notice how shocked Orli Elbaz looked when Tony stated he had no feelings for Ziva? It was more than just 'how could he say those things'."

"She knows about the plan or at least some of it," Tony added.

Gibbs laughed. "Well, she thought she did. The love part clearly isn't true. The lovely Director of Mossad must be wondering what other things she lied about?"

"What if she is my kid? What if she's my sister and my father doesn't want her?"

Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed. "Let's just deal with this set up first. When we get confirmation, we'll go from there. No matter what happens I'm going to be with you every sleep of the way."

"If I or NCIS can do anything just ask."

"Thank you, both of you. Kort may not be our favourite person…" Tony's smile became blinding.

"What is it?" Gibbs wasn't sure he actually wanted to know.

"We get to save Kort, he is going to hate it and also owe us big time."

"Only you Tony, let's get back to work. We'll keep you updated."

"If there's anything that I can do that will help bring this to closure any quicker let me know, night or day."

Gibbs smiled, nodded, then he and Tony stood and walked out of the office.

"How could she use that little girl as a pawn?" Vance whispered. She was definitely better off without Ziva in her life.

XXXXX

"Gibbs, Tony is it–."

"Not now Abby we have a case." Gibbs jumped in.

"But Ziva wouldn't–."

"Lie?" Tony laughed. "Yes, she would and does. I'm not going to argue about this. You are here to do a job right."

"How dare–."

"Abby." Gibbs shook his head. "Do we need to bring someone else in?"

"No, I can do it." She looked over at McGee who hadn't said anything. "I found some mud on Kort's phone, there was a little radioactivity from it."

"Radioactivity!" Tony repeated he'd already had the plague, enough was enough.

"Just a little." She held up her thumb and a finger to indicate a tiny amount.

"How does this help us?" Gibbs stopped before anyone could get off track.

"It tested positive for isotopes. If we can find the source..." McGee's voice as faded off.

"It could be where Kort was exposed, which means we could find him. Good job McGeek."

"Now these are the nearest facilities handling nuclear material. Two in Virginia and two in Maryland" McGee indicated on the map that was on the monitor.

"Let's talk to Jacob Scott, he might know more than he thinks, especially with the new information we have" Gibbs knew it was their best shot.

"Wait, I've just received some more information on that isotope from a friend. He said it isn't traditional, it was an experiment." Abby bounced on her toes.

"So where was this experimenting taking place?" Gibbs asked.

"Prior Nuclear Research Facility." She smiled brightly.

"Okay let's go," Gibbs ordered.

Just then Tony's cell rang. "Yes, oh, okay. Thank you for calling me."

"What is it?"

"I don't have a daughter, but I do have a sister though. I can't leave her with my father."

"Let's deal with this Kort and this case."

"Yeah, sounds a good idea."

"We'll, sort everything out."

"Thanks, Jethro."

XXXXX

Gibbs and Tony walked over to a now handcuffed Ziva.

"Well, Kort's alive, and he has all the evidence of every dirty little blackmail scheme you and your father were involved in. It includes information you sent him when you worked at NCIS." Gibbs shook his head.

Abby stared at her coldly.

"It was so easy to do." Ziva turned and looked at Tony. "How are you doing daddy?"

"I'm not the father."

"Yes, you are, I…"

Tony laughed. "No, I'm not, but thank you for the baby sister. The drug you gave me stopped me getting an erection. It could've been my subconscious the thought of sex with you, and nothing happened."

"You would be lucky to be someone like me."

"You are still delusional, did you actually carry her?"

"I carried her for just under nine months. She was a little early. You clearly know the plan for when she lived, but if she had died, I would make sure you found out. You would've been devastated at the loss of the daughter you never knew."

"Take her away," Gibbs ordered he couldn't deal with this anymore. They both watched as she was escorted outside.

A few minutes later they heard a gunshot. They ran out, and Ziva was lying on the floor, dead.

XXXXX

Gibbs handed Tony a beer before sitting next to him.

"I've talked to my father; he wants nothing to do with Tali. I can't let her go into the system. I asked my dad, and he's willing to sign away his rights. I talked to a lawyer, and they're going to write something up. I'm... I think I might have to leave NCIS."

"You can't leave; look after what happened to Fornell I was thinking about retiring. I might teach the odd couple of classes. I can look at her Tali."

"Jethro, I can't ask you to look after my little sister."

Gibbs leaned over and kissed him. "You and I are together. I know it's new, but there is no doubt we're meant to be together, I think retiring is going to be great. We can be a family. I thought this might be a possibility. I talked to Vance. You're taking some time off. I still have to work, but we can get to know each other as a family. I look forward to getting to know Tali."

"I'm looking forward to getting to know her too. I love you, Jethro, I have for years. It doesn't seem like we just got together."

"No, it doesn't we know the best and worst of each other." Gibbs paused. "I love you too." He held up his bottle and clinked it against Tony's. "To being a family."

"To being a family." It was really quick, but just like Jethro, he had no doubts that this thing would last. He had a proper family; he was looking forward to a happy and bright future

The End


End file.
